


A Journey to the Past

by AssassinorActressWhoKnows



Series: The Fire Empire [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Bloodbending (Avatar), Concubine, Concubine Katara, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally unstable, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, F/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Phoenix King, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave- Freeform, Spirits, The Fire Empire, Will add more tags with more chapters, hidden past, servant- freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinorActressWhoKnows/pseuds/AssassinorActressWhoKnows
Summary: After getting word that he is needed in the colonies to secure his own thrown, Prince Zuko, the should be heir of the Fire Empire, is ready to embark on his journey. Katara didn’t want to go, didn’t want to risk him or others finding out she was a Water Tribe, much less a waterbending traitor of the Empire- but her position as the prince’s “Sapphire” has given her no choice but to journey through her past.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Fire Empire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to get this out- but at least our favorite Unhealthy Coping Mechanism couple are finally starting their journey to the colonies!  
> I would recommend reading the previous fics in the series, but I don’t think it’s absolutely necessary beforehand, just some world and relationship building😂💙. This Arc will solely be them traveling in the Fire Nation- once they truly head to the colonies that will be a separate fic in and of itself.

Katara was stressed. The very least she could say was that she was stressed. She never wanted this life, never wanted any of what was handed to her. All she wanted was her family. To be safe. To not have to watch children starve and be brutalized. So she ran. She fought. Until she lost it all. Until she was forced to learn there was nothing she could do. That there was evil everywhere- including in her people. Including in her. And now, because she somehow found herself as the concubine of a prince wanting more than he has already, she would have to go back to the place where she learned her last lesson. The place where she learned the monster that she was. 

“My lady, you are more stunning now than I have ever seen you.” Katara turned around to General Iroh with his arms wide open. “Not to say you were not always stunning, but the new silks I had brought in for you emphasize your beauty so much more.” 

“I hope the rest of the lords will agree with you.” She said, walking to the man so that she could step into the arms he held open for her. “Thank you for my new gowns, the purple threading is more than I could have imagined.” 

The prince had favored Katara in reds, sometimes with gold accents, sometimes with black. Katara never had a choice, Mistresses Lo and Li had made that clear when the waterbender first stepped foot into her first lesson on concubinage with them. Katara was to live to serve the prince. To serve the Empire. To smell how he wanted her to smell, wear her hair how he wanted it worn, wear the clothes he had specially requested. Katara came to learn that Zuko knew nothing, and didn’t care to learn, about ladies’ formal fashion and that his Uncle had been the proprietor of all of her designs.

After the waterbender’s isolation was over, she was surprised with new gowns- gowns decorated and accented by a plum threading- gifted to her by the general, “for your journey,” he had said with a wink, as he went on about making a good impression as the two would travel, and how he wished he could join Katara and his nephew. 

“I have another gown that you will see later, when you visit a friend of ours.” The general said, pulling out of the hug and returning his hands to his sleeves. Katara straightened and looked around them as they stood in front of the palace doors, yards away from any entryway, with servants preparing for the royal voyage.

“What friend would that be?” Katara asked him. She had been trying for days to learn the specifics about where she and Zuko would be going, who they would be seeing, but the prince deemed it to be too much information at once.

_ “You aren’t familiar with the intricacies of the court and the noble and military families,”  _ he had told her.  _ “We can prepare you for both before we reach each location. It’ll be easier for you this way, less for you to worry about.” _

“You will find out soon enough, I was told first you’d be going back to your… village?” 

“We will be. His majesty was kind enough to think of my inn and let me check on it-”

“Not just check. We will stay there while our ship is being prepared, a day or two at least.” A raspy voice stated. Katara looked to see the prince walking towards them. She bowed to him, waiting to be let back up before joining her arm in his. 

“You are kind, Prince Zuko, to think of me.” 

“This isn’t just kindness, My Sapphire. Your inn was the only one in the surrounding villages with acceptable beds.”

“I would hope they were acceptable, I stuffed them myself.” She said dryly. “I assume we’ll find out if it’s still being kept in order.” 

“Of course, My Sapphire, I didn’t mean…” the Prince hesitated. “Would you go on ahead to the palanquin? I’d like to say goodbye to Uncle for a moment.” 

Katara bowed to him, the words “of course, Your Majesty,” on her lips before turning to bow to the interim leader.

“I am glad we met, General Iroh. Thank you, for your kindness.” She said with a low bow.

He bowed in return then quirked an eyebrow at the girl, “after all this, Lady Sapphire, you still call me General? Oh how you wound an old man!”  He held his arms out to her and she met his embrace softly.

“Thank you, Uncle Iroh. Until we meet again.”

“Until we meet again.” He responded, surprising Katara by clasping her inner arm, subtly. A Water Tribe goodbye. The things the two hadn’t been able to say since they had tea together were acknowledged in the gentle yet sturdy touch.

Katara bowed once more to both men before walking to the palanquin. Once inside, she peaked through the curtain to watch the firebenders speak.

Things had been awkward between her and the prince. He seemed to be walking on eggshells around her, trying not to push her too hard, perhaps.  _ Just how delicate does he think I am?  _ Katara thought to herself.  _ He thought you were going to kill yourself, Katara… that sounds pretty damn delicate to me.  _ To say the least, the past couple of days he’d been soft. Restrained. Nervous.  _ Well you haven’t been much better. _

Things changed after the pair exploded at each other and Katara wasn’t sure what to do about it, not while everything else around them was changing too.  _ Let’s just wait till we’re trapped on a ship together for several months, we’ll have to resolve it then… right?  _

The waterbender watched the two men hug, then quickly released the curtain as the prince turned to walk to the palanquin. She fiddled with her thumbs, watching as they twisted around each other. Prince Zuko soon sat across from her but she continued her ministrations, focused in on her childhood habit. 

“Sapphire.”

“Yes, Your Majesty?” She said quickly, head shooting up as she folded her hands in her lap. 

“Are you ready to go?”

“As ready as I can be,” she responded. “And you, Your Majesty?” 

“As ready as I can be.” He replied with a smile that more closely resembled a grimace. The prince wrapped his knuckles against the wall, ordering the carriers to take the pair on their journey. 

The two sat, the air around them tense enough to cut.  _ Awkward,  _ Katara thought as they sat in silence.  _ We’re like a couple of blushing virgins.  _ Katara shuffled, peeking out the curtains to see the palace grow smaller as they were carried away. She made eye contact with one of their carriers and tried to smile at him, but he quickly gazed away.

“Sapphire.” The prince directed, his raspy voice almost rigid as he said her name. Katara closed the curtain, returning to her position. 

“Your Majesty,” she responded demurely, glancing up at him from her lap, and then returning her gaze like a child scolded. 

“It will take some time for us to reach port.” He said, attempting, it seemed, to start a conversation.

“Thank the spirits the weather is so lovely, then.” Katara replied, simply. She looked up at him again, only to see him snort derisively.

“I’m sure they worked very hard to appease us.” He stated, dryly. Katara knew what the nobility thought of the spirits' place in their world, but couldn’t control herself as she spoke.

“You should show more respect towards the spirits, Your Majesty. Especially as we travel. Your people don’t hold the same contempt as you do.” 

“My Sapphire,” he started, something burning in his gaze. “My father is, and I will be, Fire itself. We do not worship spirits.” 

“I don’t think it’s worship that the spirits are after.” 

“And what are they after, My Sapphire?” The prince quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her response. 

“Balance. Respect.” She said passively, “if this journey is about connecting with the people, then ask them of their experiences. Learn from them like you want them to learn from you.” 

His face was unreadable as he stared at her, seemingly soaking in her words. Katara sat there, waiting for him to say something- whether it was positive or negative. Any reply would work really.

“You’re right.” He finally responded. “How can I show the people that I am the sovereign they need if I can’t be one they can rely on. This…” the prince struggled to make a decision, then grabbed Katara’s hand. “This is why I needed you here. With me.”

“Zu-Your Majesty.” She blanked.

“What would I have done without you here, My Sapphire?” He smiled softly before pressing his lips against her hand. 

“My guess is anger a spirit, Your Majesty.” She joked.

“‘Your Majesty’... you’re being so formal Sapphire.” He murmured into her skin. “Why not say my name?”

“There are other ears who would hear it, Your Majesty.” 

“If they want to keep them then no they wouldn’t-”

“Zuko!” Katara gasped, trying to pull her hand away.

“There you go,” he smirked, grasping her hand tighter. 

“Give me my hand back.” She scolded, lightly.

“No.” 

“Please?” He kissed her skin once more, chuckling.

“Since you asked so nicely.” They both returned to their positions, the awkwardness subsided for a more peaceful silence. 

“Sapphire?”

“Yes, my prince?”

“When you spoke of the spirits, you were speaking of your own history.”

Katara reflected on her past. What she knew the prince knew. What she knew he didn’t.

“It’s how we met. Wasn’t it, Your Majesty?” 

“One person taken every full moon by a spirit. Do you think  _ that _ spirit wanted balance and respect?”

“I think,” Katara halted as the palanquin stopped. “I think they felt as if they were wronged. That they were trying to make that wrong right again. They were hurting, so others needed to hurt too… their own idea of balance, even if it was wrong.”

The palanquin lowered and the conversation ended. Prince Zuko exited the carrier and held his hand out for Katara to take. Arm in arm, they walked to the ship they would need to board to ride to the village she’d lived in for several years. 

“Should I thank the spirits then? For giving me you?” 

“Shouldn’t you be thanking whatever made you think visiting the cursed village was better than finishing your stay at Ember Island?”

“I think I’d rather show you my thanks. Tonight, if you will have me.” Katara jolted, thankfully in time with the start of the boat. The two of them had not been together since…  _ since he dragged you by the arm, in your dressing robe, and locked you in your room for days?  _ But Katara knew, as horrible as that punishment was, there were much worse things he was in his right as her lord to do.  _ And he said he would never go as far as he did again… _

“Yes, Prince Zuko. Whatever you wish for us tonight.”

The two watched the Sun on the ocean water, arm in arm as they waited for land to get closer.

_ Will you give me my honors when you are here, Katara? Will you follow through with your own claims? The only balance you’ve created was one of betrayal; you are a traitor to your own people and a traitor to the prince who holds you in his arms. _


	2. A Familiar Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paramours start their journey in a familiar village with familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more to this chapter but I decided to split the plot points up to make it cleaner. This chapter became a little more filler than I originally planned but there's a taste of character development at the very least.

They arrived in the village later that day. The people gathered and kowtowed, not a word spoken as an advisor went through Katara wasn’t even sure what.  _ If this is what is going to happen everywhere we go I almost wish I did off myself…  _ It was strange, to say the least. Katara stood beside Prince Zuko as the advisor spoke for him. Stood and watched as the people she spent years with, the friends and familiars she had made,  _ the people she lied to _ , submitted to her paramore and herself. No one dared to look her in the eye. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to, herself. 

After they were announced the two walked to Katara’s inn. The walk itself was quiet, peaceful- at least it would have been if there weren’t armored guards clanking behind them. Despite this, it gave the waterbender time to reflect on the village, and everything she could have missed. There was no apparent change. The ground the village itself laid on was still a dry brown. The buildings still a white and red. The forest appeared just as vibrant and deep as it had been before.

“Fifi!” A child’s voice suddenly shouted. Katara started, turning towards the sound as she saw a small body dart down the hill towards them.

“Kiyi?” Katara called out, running ahead to meet her. She knelt and wrapped her arms around the little girl, lifting her up and holding her around her skirts, tiny arms squeezed her neck and tears were pressed into the gown. The waterbender could barely make out the mumbled words she pressed against her skin. ‘I missed you’ and ‘you comed back’ repeated between them. Katara looked back to the prince with tears in her eyes, only to see emotions storming in his eyes she couldn’t understand.

It took the waterbender an embarrassing amount of time to notice the guards positioned ready to attack and the prince’s own hand holding them back. She gently walked back to the group.

“Your Majesty, this is our guide to the inn.” Katara said simply, running her fingers through Kiyi’s hair. “Kiyi? Do you think you can say hi?”

All the little thing could do was shake her head, and Katara, too focused on the crying girl refusing to let go of her, couldn’t see the panicked gaze now given to her by the prince. 

“Kiyi, sweetheart, we’re gonna be staying at the inn for a little bit, okay? But before we can go back you need to say hello. Do you understand me?” The little one looked up at her and nodded, giving her a ‘yes ma’am’ before turning to the prince. 

“Fifi I don’ know his name,” she whispered a little too loudly. The prince cracked a smile as Katara put her down and knelt with her. He adjusted his hands, and so too did his guards relax their stances.

“This is the Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Empire, Kiyi. But because he’s a prince you don’t say his name, you bow and you call him Your Majesty. Let’s get in balasana,” she positioned the girl, attempting to get her kowtowed as Kiyi giggled. “Good girl, now say ‘welcome Your Majesty’.”

“Welcome, Your Majesy.” The little girl mimicked, looking at Katara and giggling. The waterbender looked up at her master, realizing the unconcubinal position she put herself in  _ in front of his guards no less _ . 

“Your Majesty,” she grabbed his hand and held it to her forehead as she knelt. She was shocked when he joined them both on the ground and picked the little girl up off the dirt.

“Hello Kiyi. We’re going to be guests in the inn. Can you show us where it is?” Katara laughed as the little girl quickly took his hand and started walking. She got up and joined the two as the guards followed.

They walked the rest of the way to the inn, and watched as a woman Katara knew well, quickly walked out the door. 

“Kiyi! Come here!” Ta Min ordered, panicked. The girl let go of the prince’s hand and joined her mother as she bowed. “Apologies, Your Esteemed Majesty, please forgive her, she is only a baby.” 

“I’m nod a baby I’m four, righ Fifi?”

“Kiyi!” Her mother hissed.

“She did a wonderful job guiding us here. You may stand. We are guests in your home.”

Ta Min righted herself, bowing her head. “Your Majesty,” she said, seemingly calm. But Katara knew the mother- could see the tightness of her shoulders and the way she held her daughter, for what it was. “Please, welcome to the inn. Your rooms should be ready for you. Would you like a tour-”

“I don’t think a tour is necessary, Ta Min, but thank you.” Katara smiled at her once friend. “I can take over from here.”

“My Lady,” she bowed her head,her shoulders relaxing before following through with a deeper bow. “Your Esteemed Majesty.” 

* * *

  
  


“Is this everything you remembered it to be?” The prince asked her as they walked through her old inn. 

“Almost exactly.” She said, looking around waiting for something, anything. “It still feels like she could be here.”

“Your grandmother?” The consort hummed in response. “You never brought her up at the palace.” 

“I couldn’t…” Katara looked around, before dragging him up the stairs. “She was gone only a month or so before you came to the village. She was all I had.” She pressed against an opening in the wall and it opened, hanging puppets falling out. “We always joked about me getting rid of the puppets when she least expected. But after she was gone I couldn’t even look at them.”

“And now?” The prince said softly.

“Now they’re everything and nothing all at once.” She stated numbly. Katara shut the door and stilled, hands frozen against the wall as she reflected. “I’d like to apologize for my lack of decorum earlier. That was inappropriate of me, as an extension of you. It won’t happen again.” 

She felt Zuko’s hand against her face and closed her eyes, imagination and anxiety running a mile a minute as he turned her to him.    
“Sapphire,” the firebender said. “This was your home. Allowances will be made. Furthermore,” His lips dragged across her cheek as he moved to whisper in her ear. “You gave me a gift. You showed me just how good you will be with our children.”  _ Our children… _

“Children?” Katara could barely breathe the word out. “You think about us having-”

“I’ve never thought about it before.” He interrupted swiftly. “The very thought terrifies me to my very being. You will continue to take Silphium and I will still use my oils, My Sapphire. But watching you with the girl, knowing what you can grow into- that is not something you need to apologize for.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He stiffened, stepping away from her. “Shall we continue, Zuko?” she attempted, their conversation in the palanquin coming back to her, and held her hand out to him.  _ He wants us to be what we were before… what we could have been.  _ “What do you remember from your first stay here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting tastings of character development now- I have no idea why this is the direction it went, I blame work and the under-utilization of Katara being good with kids and Zuko wishing he was. 
> 
> The next chapter will come VERY soon, y'all aren't just getting this filler for nothing don't worry. We're gonna be spending a couple of chapters in Hama's village as Katara addresses more than we expected. There's gonna be some darker stuff coming up so watch out if you need trigger warnings- I will make sure to make notes of what happens if it's something that could be a trigger. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well/surviving.   
> On a personal note, I'm up for my vaccine and I'm so so thankful.   
> If any of y'all were in the Southern States during the winter storm I hope you're safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed and if you have any questions feel free to ask! My tumblr is- assassinoractresswhoknows 💙💙💙
> 
> I am (obviously) still unbeta’d, I’m hoping to actually go through and edit everything soon, work and life pending😂
> 
> Please everyone stay as happy, healthy, and as safe as you can💙


End file.
